How I Feel About You
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Different character perspectives. How some characters feel about others. Written for Character Perpectives Challenge at HPFC.
1. Peter Pettigrew on Bellatrix Lestrange

She's insane, mad, off-her-rocker. The bitch I can't stand her always stealing my masters attention if she were still in prison I would be his right hand man his top priority. I will admit she is good looking, and master should be able to have relations with someone, but the only reason why he favors her over me is because she can give him something in bed.

I brought him back from his former state, without me he wouldn't be the man he is today, a man on the verge of ruling the world. Instead all I get is to say with grease boy, and be his waiter boy. At least now I'm allowed to stay with the rest of his loyal followers where I belong.


	2. Minerva McGonagall on Moaning Myrtle

I never was a really sympathetic woman. Whenever a student came crying to me, I really wouldn't care, I would just tell them to see Professor Sprout, or Professor Flitwick. I ruled my classroom with a strict policy, and students new me as the firm but fair teacher. The year Potter came to the school; I nearly put down my ground. He looked so much like his father, but he had his mothers beautiful green eyes. Still I was tough on him no matter who he looked like.

Potter's second year in Hogwarts I met Myrtle. I hadn't known of Myrtle in all my years of teaching at Hogwarts, and when I came across her it was the first time I felt sympathetic for the first time. The poor girl killed here at school, and then stuck being a ghost for the rest of her eternal life. After I'd been introduced to her by Albus I went to my study and cried. I cried for Myrtle, I cried for everyone, because sometimes you shouldn't keep all that sympathy bottled up.


	3. Lily Potter on Mad Eye Moody

I had always liked Mad Eye. I had known he was a famous auror in school and when James, Sirius, and I joined the order I was thrilled to be able to work with him. He always seemed so fearless, always ready to go into battle for the cause. He never smiled either, I never saw him express any feeling of joy or happiness. It was quite hard to witness actually. Everyone was having a rough time, but Mad Eye seemed overly depressed. After all he had no family to speak, and one night when he seemed to be really upset I followed him home.

I knew it was wrong, but he didn't look good at all I needed to do something. I peered in his window and saw him sitting in his parlor. He was holding a photograph, and crying. This was so odd. Mad Eye never cried. I saw his glass eye flicker towards the window and I knew I had been caught. I ducked as a curse flew my way shattering the window.

"Mad Eye it's me Lily." I looked up and he stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"What's wrong Mad Eye" I asked as I stepped through the broken window into his living room. "You can talk to me." He stopped and just started crying and handed me the picture he was holding. It was of him and a young woman. He had been much younger and it had been before he'd become disfigured.

"That's Beatrice" he said slowly wiping his eyes. "She died ten years ago today, because of those stupid death eaters. I tried to save her, but it was to late."

"Mad Eye I had no idea, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be" he said sharply back "it's my fault I should have never brought her to my house knowing that the death eaters were on my tail. I should have looked for any sign of entry, but I was too busy being stupid."

"Mad Eye don't blame yourself-"

"Lily don't try to understand I have to wear these scars now as a reminder of how I lost her, and how it was my fault. I told you this to show how badly these death eaters need to be destroyed."

"Mad Eye-"

"Just go please." He sat back in his seat at his desk facing the other way. He was crying still mourning the death of his lost love, so I left. Mad Eye was right for showing me Beatrice, because it did make me hate the death eaters even more. One thing was for sure though after that night I viewed Mad Eye as a person just like me. He was a great wizard, but he also had feelings too. No matter how tough he appeared there was somewhere deep inside him that made him melt into a teddy bear. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows about it too.


	4. Argus Filch on Sirius Black

That boy was always a nuisance. All of them were bad, but that Black kid was the worse. He pulled the most pranks, caused to the most trouble, and made the biggest messes. One night I caught him in the hall with his gang there, and they swore they were doing nothing. I reported it to the teachers anyway. It turns out that there plan succeeded. They were just trying to lure me out of my office so the fourth boy could run in and plant a stink bomb and a big one at that.

I have always disliked children, but this boy gave new meaning to the word trouble maker. He was the trouble maker and I will never forget that. I guard these halls tonight hoping to put the trouble maker to sleep for good.

**Filch probably would have been thinking this during POA when Sirius was thought to be a threat to Hogwarts. **


	5. Cho Chang on Lucius Malfoy

I only met the man once, when I saw him in my third year at the school walking out of Dumbledore's office. He looked pretty upset at the time. Lucius Malfoy I knew was Draco's father, but I had no clue that he was a death eater. Yes most Slytherins were somehow involved with Lord Voldemort, but I had no clue that a child at Hogwarts had a father that was such an influential force in the death eaters. It also made me sick to know that students from my own school supported the man who killed Cedric.

Now at the after the battle as I see the man sitting broken with his family at a table I feel no guilt. He got what he deserved and I hope he now realizes that killing Cedric was wrong.


	6. Bellatrix Lestrange on The Weasley Twins

Those boys were as infantile as their family. The one deserved to lose his ear. Doesn't deserve to hear anyways the way his family walks this earth associating with mudbloods and other filth it makes me sick. The worse thing is their stupid joke products keep on ending up at Malfoy Manor. I swear Lucius feed me something that made my face break out in boils. I nearly killed him and no one came near me again with those juvenile things. Those boys are no good filthy rotten blood traitors who only cause problems. Stupid filth!

**Insane Bellatrix of course. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	7. Narcissa Malfoy on Remus Lupin

I dislike the man. I don't hate him like Bellatrix or Lucius, but I still dislike him for worsening the family name. He is a werewolf yes, but he's done nothing bad to me, and unless he gets within twenty yards of my little boy, I don't give a damn what happens to him.


End file.
